Eternal Companion
by njlopez
Summary: Judy and Nick are given a case that requires them to take down a con artist. Nick finds this conning animal a bit harder to handle than anticipated. While finishing this case, Tate, Nick's younger brother, is asking Nick to take care of his newly born daughter so he can take care of his sick wife. (Romantic, adventure, family story)
1. Break!

**New story should be lots of fun. I'm not done with New Home yet. Enjoy!**

Nick and Judy walked into roll call for the morning. New cases were being signed that day.

The bunny cop and her fox detective were especially excited for their new case. Mainly because when they finished it, they were to be on a much needed holiday break.

Nick had worked for the ZPD for a little over a year proving himself to the department. Being a fox and a policeman was not a straight shot. Just as Judy had to, Nick proved his worth through hard work and ingenuity. And accompanied with his charming personality he was able to fit in with the force.

Now as a full-fledged officer Nick enjoyed his job and what he had made for himself. But both he and Judy needed a break for a good while. The two were only able to get the day of thanksgiving off for a holiday and the occasional weekend.

"Attention!" A short hippo at the front of the rowdy roll call room shouted. As his words passed the attendance fell silent as Chief Bogo entered the room.

"Good morning ladies and gents…" Bogo went through a list of announcements and began the assignments potion.

After much time Bogo finally came to Nick and Judy's case. "Officer Hopps, Wilde, you will been giving case 243. It's on a con artist, so it suits you Wilde. Everyone that has new assignments pick up your files from Clawhauser after this meeting. Dismissed."

"Got it chief!" Judy said with her bright excitement as usual. The Cape buffalo gave her a sideways glance as response.

Nick looked at her and raised a paw in 'why?'

"What?" Judy asked him.

"Do you always have to be a suck up?" He told her.

Genuinely offended Judy punched his arm. "Shut up."

The two collected their file from the overweight cheetah happily sharing a doughnut while with him.

Nick and Judy went to their cubicle. They read the file. In this case there was no real suspect. A con artist of sorts was posting on a rental site that an apartment in savanna square was up for rental, which it wasn't. The apartment was for sell from a camel named Robert Badila, but a con artist posted the apartment for rent. To 'rent' this apartment the renter would need to wire money directly to the con artist which in this case was a rabbit by the name of Adrian Yedlin, most likely a fake name. Robert's friend was interested in buying his apartment but found on it on the renters web site under the name Yedlin. This obviously was incorrect so Robert notified the police that someone was trying to cheat somebody out their money.

Nick smiled at the forms. "This is gonna be easier than Swiss cheese."

Judy giggled at the comment. "Since when was Swiss cheese hard?"

"It's never been, that's why this is easy. We're gonna be done with this in no time."

"What do you have plan?" Judy asked him.

"Okay, so dumb bunny," Nick said pointing two fingers at Judy as she rolled her eyes. "Goes and wants a viewing of the apartment from this Yedlin character. Dumb bunny who is named Kenly goes to meet Yedlin at the apartment, and boom, Kenly arrest Yedlin for misrepresentations of property, fake I.D. and lots of other dumb cop stuff."

Judy shrugged. "Okay let's talk details."

"Over brunch." Nick told her as he stood up and began to leave the predict as Judy followed him.

At Parrotdice bakery they sort out the details of their uncover plan. Names, back up, dress, vehicle, and they set a meeting later that day with Bogo to have their plan cleared.

After their business talk and a large blueberry muffin Nick sat back in his chair sipping on a glass of lemonade.

"So" Judy began. "How is Tate and Corbin doing with the baby and all?"

Tate was Nick's younger brother. Nick had become very reconnected with his family since he met Judy two years prior. Tate and his silver fox wife had recently been married for just six months now and Corbin had giving birth to a healthy kit by the name of Amber.

Nick's parents were on a religious mission in a foreign country by the name of Zarahelm, they were to stay there for two years and left only a couple months after Tate was married. Leaving Tate and Corbin in the city of Pinnacle by themselves. Tate's closest relatives were Nick at the moment. The rest of their family live far east in a town called Flagstaff, which was a heavy nocturnal and fox population.

"Well, the whole giving birth thing could have gone better. Turns out that for whatever reason Corbin needed a C section. The baby Amber, well she's healthy about three days old now."

"Nice." Judy said tapping her fingers on the table. "How many sibling do you have?"

Nick raised three fingers as he drank from his glass.

"Really, who's the third?"

"James, our oldest brother."

"Where is he at?"

Nick shrugged. "I have no idea last time I saw him I was 19, so that was like eight years ago."

"What the, he just disappeared?"

"Yeah pretty much. He dropped out of high school, got into drugs or something. He hated my parents, taught me a thing or two about conning though."

"Hmm, that sucks." Judy said.

"Well life happens." Nick responded, hardly giving James two cents of thought.

At about noon the two had their meeting with Bogo. It went well and Bogo granted the resources they need to perform their operation.

Nick and Judy got off early that day, they both went to their respective apartments. After they both received a good pay raise (and with some 'spare' conning money) they both bought apartments in the same complex. Living just across from each other.

There apartments where in a gated boxed complex with a courtyard and a pool in the middle. They were extremely decent for Zootopia standards. The building was painted with a desert red and tan patterns. It was a very comforting place.

Nick laid in his bed scrolling through is Furagram feed from his phone. Looking through his camera roll it was well full of selfies of him and Judy, mostly himself though. Judy often called him a narcissist, he didn't deny it.

Anyone could tell that Nick and Judy's relationship was special. And Nick knew he loved Judy. He could remember that some kids had busted open a fire hydrant that sprayed water in all directions as they were on duty once. As soon as the saw Judy they bolted in every which way dispersing themselves. In frustration Judy sprinted trying to grab one but fell short due to slipping in newly wet grass and fell right on her bottom. She pounded her fist in the ground while a waterfall of street water soaked her.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the fallen bunny as an aurora of rainbows reflected around her as the bright sun shown. Judy upon seeing Nick couldn't help but to laugh either. It was that memory Nick held on to that he concluded that's when he loved officer Hopps.

Just as he was reminiscing Judy called him. He answered.

"Hey, pasta at my house if you want some." She told Nick.

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec." Her cooking was also just another reason to love her more.

It was about six o'clock when Nick reached Judy's apartment. She let him in and they enjoyed a plate of alfredo as they watch the TV.

"I got to use the restroom." Nick said leaving his phone on the counter and placing his plate in the sink.

Within a few moments Nick's phone began to ring. Judy walked over to see who was calling, it was Tate.

"Hey, your phone is ringing." Judy called to Nick.

"Who is it?" A response came as the toilet flushed.

"It's your brother."

"Answer It!"

Judy did so. "Hello."

"Hey Nick we need talk."

"Sorry this Judy he's in the bathroom." Just as she said that Nick returned and snatched the phone from Judy.

"What's up?" Nick said through his phone.

"You have time?" Tate said in his young voice, he was five years younger than Nick.

"Yeah do." Nick responded as Judy switch off the television.

"Corbin, she extracted a bacterial infection from her surgery and she really sick right now."

"Shoot is she alright?" Nick said relatively causal.

"I don't know." was the response that came from Tate.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Nick she's really crazy sick, the doctors don't know if she is gonna make it or not. She's in really bad shape."

"Are serious, they don't know what's going on?"

"No they don't, I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah what do you need?"

"I need you to watch Amber for a little while, I need to be there for Corbin." Tate told Nick.

"Whoa, I don't think I can do that. I have work and is there no one in town-" Nick was cut short.

"Nick, my eternal companion is dying." The statement have huge religious ties. In Nick's family and his family's religion they believe once they were married they were sealed for eternity and not just life. They suppose to be together forever, and not just until death.

The thought of being separated from someone you loved that much was unbearable. Nick was never religious even at the slightest. But he still knew the importance of love of his brother to his wife.

In the moment Nick choked up, Judy took his phone and put on speaker. "We'll take her."

Judy never met Tate but Tate knew the relationship she and Nick had, Tate knew he could trust her.

To Tate's relief he sorted out the details when to get Amber. Nick went along with the whole thing.

After the conversation Nick spoke. "Well that just happened."

"Nick it gonna be fine, he needs to look after his wife. You can, or we, can handle one kit. And were about to get off work anyway." Judy knew he was afraid to take care of the infant.

"I mean, yeah. But this is a little fox, alive, just born, I sure as hell don't know what to do!" Nick stressed.

"Look." Judy said staring at Nick. "We will handle the case tomorrow and then worry about Amber, everything will work out I promise."

 **How is it? Should I continue this story or cut it off? Let me know how I did. I want to try to keep the character parallel to the movie as much as I can with all this family bis. I have a complete plot line unlike New Home. Please review, criticism really needed for this story.**


	2. Waste of time

**Hey guys! Thanks for the positive feed back and the critism! It means a lot. Wrote this a couple days ago but I was out of town and couldn't put it in. Enjoy**

"You ready carrots?" Nick said leaning back in the driver's seat of their uncover car .

Checking her gear (which consisted of a few bugs and tactical gear) Judy looked up at him."Yup."

"Alright let's get it done." Nick said pulling over his shades.

Judy promptly got out of the car and approach the apartment building across the street. It was a hot day on Savannah square, and Judy tried to dress as loosely as possible.

The building was of tan color and was an indoor complex. Each apartment was actually relatively large and decently nice. And Yedlin, the con artist they were chasing, placed a monthly rent that cost a good amount.

Judy agreed to rent the apartment if he could give her a load down of the place. Judy's cover name was Kenly. And Kenly was a very dumb bunny straight from the Tri Burrows looking to make in a big city. Any con artist would take advantage of that that, so Yedlin was more than happy to show her the place.

When Judy entered the apartment complex she was greeted by cool air conditioning. She went to apartment number 123, first floor room 23.

When she arrived she was greeted by a rather small rabbit Yedlin. At first site she was astounded by his size, he looked professional but upon seeing him Judy started to believe that he was of 12 to at most 14 years of age.

Ignoring his size she greeted him. "Oh, you must be Yedlin. Thank you so much for coming. My parents are gonna be so happy I found a place."

"Yeah of course, would you like to come in?" The young rabbit didn't even sound old enough for puberty.

"Yes, absolutely!" Judy accepted.

Yedlin opened the door. It was actually a very nice apartment, hard wood floors and granite counter tops.

"So how did you come across this place?" Judy asked the short grey rabbit. To judy's notes, she noticed that Yedlin had very defined arrow shaped tips on his ears. If she lost him that could go in a data base to eventually find him.

"A friend sold it to me for a cheap price, but I moved and now I am just trying to rent it."

"I see."

After a few moments of showing the apartment Judy asked Yedlin. "How old are you anyway?"

"Young, why do you ask?" Yedlin was now becoming suspicious.

"Oh just wondering." Judy said trying to bat off his question. Judy then positioned herself between Yedlin and the open door way.

"No seriously Yedlin, if that is your real name, how old are you." Judy now demanded

"Hey chill, I told you I was young." Yedlin said raising his hands.

"Officer Hopps ZPD, I know this isn't your apartment. I need an ID." She commanded.

Yedlin froze. Composing himself, Yedlin then calmly pulled out his wallet and gave her his driver's license. Judy began intently reading the information, it was clear this was a fake.

Just as Judy looked up, Yedlin bolted for the door. Running out of the apartment following the rabbit she radioed Nick for back up . When she made outside she saw that Nick was already out the car chasing the criminal.

Yedlin took a hard turn into an ally way, Nick and Judy were gaining on him fast. The young rabbit was not very athletic.

Again getting closer to the rabbit he took another turn as Nick and Judy were only 20 feet away. As Yedlin turned the corner he realized he took a wrong turn by the stone ally ways that encased him, he was at a dead end.

Yedlin instantly drew a pocket knife and turned to see an approaching Nick and Judy.

"Hey, but the knife down sir! We're not going to hurt you." Nick said with out stretched paws, unarmed.

Judy on the other hand held a tazer just in case Yedlin tried anything.

As Nick said that tears started to leak down Yedlin face. The young rabbit's voice cracked. "It wasn't my plan I swear, just don't put me jail please I don't want to go."

"We aren't going to send you anywhere. We can sort this out you just need to put down the knife." Nick calmly promised as he inched towards the rabbit.

Yedlin didn't drop his weapon but weakened his grip. Nick finally drew close enough to grab the rabbits wrist rotate it to break his grip while pinning it behind his back. Nick then tripped yedlin placing him face down on the ground with his knee on the young rabbits back. The predator promptly cuffed him.

Yedlin yelped in pain as Nick practiced his well trained movers. "Hey be easy with he's probably like 12" Judy told Nick.

"Well he was armed, and for an adult we would reserve the right to kill him because he was with in a 21 feet radius. I think I did this little man a favour." Nick said as he pulled Yedlin to his feet.

Judy picked up Yedlin's pocket knife and placed it in a plastic bag. The two brought the rabbit to car and then to the station.

At the station they took pictures, paw prints, and even a blood sample. Yedlin already admitted that his name was actually Cooper White and he was 13 years old while he was in the car. Cooper had gotten pretty emotional and was crying pretty much throughout his trip in the station.

Judy approached their cubical as Nick was filling out some paper work of the case the were working on. Judy placed a stack of papers on the desk.

"Stuff on the case?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, turns out that this Cooper character was working for a goat named Gram Tucker. And yes Gram Tucker has a warrant, for tax invasion and conning. Guess he found Cooper and wanted him for this apartment job he had going on. So he hired Cooper for his dirty work. Obviously that was mistake. And as for Cooper he has committed some petty theft not a huge issue but we'll refer him to his parents and he'll be on his way." Judy explained the situation.

"Great, did you do the background check on the two?" Nick asked her.

"No, Clawhauser did for us."

"Awesome, I bet he'll demand a box of doughnuts for this one."

Judy shrugged. "Probably."

The two then he head out to arrest Gram, and arrest they did. The goat had been in his normal residence eating Chinese take out while watching Zootopia 9-1-1, a local comedy show. Gram didn't show any resistance and the dynamic duo was back the station at fashionable five o'clock.

After passing the goat on to security guards Judy notice that Cooper was sitting in a chair with his hands cuffed. She was suppose to head back to their office to complete their paper work but Judy thought to stop and talk to the rabbit.

"Hey I'll meet you there in a sec Nick." Judy told the red fox.

Nick already knew what she was up to. "Don't get too attached to thief now." He said as he walked to their office.

In a few moments Judy took a seat next to Cooper. "Hey there." She greeted.

"Hey." Cooper responded.

"So, Gram?"

"Yeah " Cooper said blankly.

"Why did do it? Like get up in his business and stuff?" Judy asked curious.

"He had money, and I needed money." Cooper simply respond.

"Oh." Jud said, feeling kinda of dumb. "Where are your parents they should have been here now."

Cooper flinched and almost looked at her in disgust. He didn't respond, and stared at the ground.

"Hey, what's up are you okay?" Judy asked, showing more concern for any criminal she had talked to. No response.

Cooper sat for about a minuet before he spoke. "My parents are dead."

Judy was taken back by the answer. He report showed that his parents were very alive and capable of caring for a child. But his answer sounded very genuine.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to bring it up, I didn't know. But I also think you shouldn't have brought that up, because I know parents are alive. I read a background check on you, don't lie to me." Judy rudely told the rabbit.

Cooper looked at her in astonishment. "I didn't lie to you! You think I would lie about something like that, just get away from me if your going to pull that. Jerk!"

Judy just smiled at the agitated bunny, _he's a very good lier!_ "Okay then, I believe you." Judy sarcastically said. And with that Judy left to meet Nick.

"Hey are little rabbit is a crazy lier. You know what Cooper just told me, he said his parents were dead. I caught in the lie and just called me a jerk, what an A hole."

Nick looked at her with wide eye. "What?" The dumb bunny asked.

"Your the A hole, Clawhauser just gave the updated report on this Cooper. He's an orphan, his family died in a car accident 8 months ago. He ran away from he 'care' house or what ever you want to call it twice. This being his second time he has been leaving on the streets for like three weeks now."

Judy's jaw dropped. "Your kidding."

"Carrots, since when did I lie to you?" Nick said with a smile.

She wanted to tell him _do you want me to count?_ But it was blocked by the sudden pain of guilt. Nick wasn't giving her crap this time. "I'll be right back."

Judy ran back to Cooper and apologized for her misunderstanding. "Look." Judy told Cooper. "If you need anything call me and let me know." She said as she gave him a paper with her number on it. Cooper just looked at her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." He said as he released. Judy could now feel better about herself

On the way back to the office she stopped at Clawhausers desk. "Hey, you know that Cooper kid we brought in?" The cheetah nodded. "What gonna happen with him?"

"Oh I don't know sugar cakes, he could either go back to his Home for Orphans or go to juvenile prison. It really up in the air right now." Clawhauser told her.

Back in her apartment Judy did some research on fostering for Cooper perhaps. It was an abstract thought, but she felt it was the right thing to pursue. After about fifteen minuets of research she invited Nick over for dinner.

It was super usual for them to eat together about every night. They were best friends, and true friends for that matter. Nick, despite his shady history, was the one person in Zootopia she could fully trust. They just about everything together, they were each other's social life.

Judy had a few attempts to reach out to other rabbits in the city but Nick soaked up so much of her time there was no point.

As Nick knocked Judy received a text from Cooper. " _Hey this Cooper."_ The digital message read. Judy quickly responded.

She opened the door to see Nick in what seemed to be very comfortable athletic gear. Dri-fit shorts and a all cotton T. "What's up." She greeted him.

"Not much fluff, just wanting some stir fried rice." Nick said as he walked in seating him self at Judy's bar stool dinner table. After finding Gram with his take out, it put Judy in the mood for a foreign dish.

Judy had already placed a bowl of easy-cook rice on the table, it was seasoned and Nick helped himself with glass of water. The two ate while talking over their day, mostly about Judy's moment with Cooper. Nick recalled the time they met, as the relation of Judy being rude to Cooper rather than recovering verbal abuse from a fox.

After about ten minuets they were done eating and Nick helped Judy clean the dishes. When completing the chore Judy heard a ring from her phone. " _I am just chilling."_ The response to Judy's text was answered.

Judy typed back. " _I am sorry for what I said earlier again, I didn't know."_

"Who you textin?" Nick asked her as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Cooper."

Nick suppressed a laugh. "You gave him your number?"

"Yeah, I felt bad about calling him a lier and what not." Judy said.

"It took me a couple weeks to finally get your number for the first time."

"So what?"

"So you already trust this rabbit quicker than me?"

"He's a little kid." Nick raised an eyebrow. "Your right, it's a rabbit thing I guess." Judy admitted.

"Don't get too attached to him now." Nick said as he sip on some water.

"I mean..." Judy started.

"What?" Nick asked, she didn't say anything. "Finish your thought."

"Well, I was looking into fostering for him." Nick nearly choked on a swig of water as the words came. "Look we're both about to get on break I think I can still watch over him as least for a month."

"Judy." Nick hardly used her actual name. "You need take classes, people need to check your house and I still don't think you will have the time."

"My mom." She said simply.

"Your mom what?"

"She's fostered before "

"Again, do you think she has the time too, plus you can't just throw that at her. And I thought you were going to help me with Amber?"

"Nick I'll help you with Amber and I'll help with Cooper too. I have lots of expirece with little kits anyway."

"He's a thief"

"And an orphan."

"He's straight trouble."

"Look, it's not a guarantee thing anyway. Right now it's just a thought."

Nick shrugged. "Fine, I just wouldn't put a lot of thought into it. It could just a waste of time."

Judy almost laughed at his response. "We'll in that case my red con man, your a waste of time!"

 **There it is! So I wanted to make a good dialouge between Nick and Judy in this chapter, so let !me know how I did. And for logistical junk as far as fosterings goes for information is much needed. Please review, the response means a lot to me and my story! Cheers!**

 **Expect a new home chapter soon and so on shot additions. I may or may not write another chapter for "When they fight, they fight"**


	3. Amber

_**My b with the wait, thanks for sticking along though. Enjoy!**_

Nick parked the car just outside the hospital of Pinnacle. The large building was constructed of mostly new and innovated materials. Along the stone walls Banner Estra Hospital.

"Well are you ready?" Judy asked Nick as they parked.

The fox shrugged. "I guess so."

The two walked through the sliding doors and approached the attendance office. Nick spoke to the front health administrator. "Hey, we are visitors for Corbin Wilde."

An otter looked up at him clicked through a computer and then answered. "Alright, she's on the fourth floor section three in room 29."

"Great, thanks!" Nick said as they made their way to the evaluator.

On their way to the room they saw Tate sitting down on a bench looking out a window. To Judy's notes, he was a bit larger than in a sense of thickness. A tad shorter and a bit more built in a muscular way. His fur was scuffed and he had light rusted colored dots on his chest and ears. He was a rather cute fox, but he looked very exhausted

"Hey bud." Nick as he took a seat next to his brother.

Tate calmly turned smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's good to see you, thank you so much for coming."

The foxes planned to meet their at a specific time and Tate was waiting for him.

After a few moments of silence Tate asked. "Which one of my girls do you want to see first?"

Nick looked at Judy and she just shrugged. Then Nick answered. "I want to see Amber."

The three of them then walk to another portion of the building where an incubation of newly born mammals were held.

Many nurses were caring for the multitude of young animals in the room. But sound asleep in a near corner was Amber. She was clean and had a peppered red coat but the white on her belly was almost glowing.

Nick stopped for a second to admire the vixen. She was a beautiful kit. Judy broke Nick's gaze with a high-pitched squeal. Judy was properly intoxicated with adorableness.

"She's so cute!" Judy expressed.

"Yup that's my girl." Tate said with a smile. Then a buzz came from his pocket, Tate checked his phone and read it. "Corbin just woke up, we should see her before she goes back to asleep."

The group rapidly walked back to Corbin's room. Tate was the first to enter, then Nick and Judy followed.

Everyone was quite as the sick fox smiled at her company. Tate walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"How are you feeling." Tate whispered to her.

"A lot better than I did last night." She spoke softly but quickly. After the sentence she already seemed out of breath.

Corbin's fur was matted on one side and her eyes were blood shot red. You could by the sight of the her that she was dying. Which Nick found odd because she had the most content expression on her face. Corbin motioned for Nick to her side.

"Your care of my baby?" Nick nodded in agreement. Corbin smiled again. "Your handsome fox, I hope your _bunny_ friend can handle it." Nick was taken back by the the comment as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Corbin just chuckled.

"It's okay, she's got you high you know?" Again Nick said nothing. "Speak Nickolas Widle! Lupus I swear did the rabbit take all of your mind too?"

Nick just laughed; "Sorry, I am taking Amber and assure you me and Judy will take good care of her."

"Great." Corbin spoke now seemingly becoming tired. "If anything happens to her I'll have to kill you."

"You would threaten an officer?"

"I would!" Corbin said. "I would also kill a con man!" She winked, Nick rolled her eyes. He couldn't imagine what she would be like if she was healthy, she's probably a smart mouth like him but as energetic as Judy. "Go get her." Corbin finished and they all properly left them room.

"Well she sounds like a a lot fun." Nick said as the left to get Amber.

Tate smiled. "Yeah she's great." Then from a locker in a near by storage room Tate gathered an array of materials. Baby formula, a car seat, set of toys, and other kit care taking stuff.

Judy grabbed the bag of toys as Nick picked up the car seat and baby necessities.

"Your the type." Nick said as Judy picked up a bag of toys.

"Type to what?" Judy stuck up her chin.

"Get the bag of toys like kid."

"Oh no my feelings, hurt by the mature Nick Wilde." Judy said as she put her hand on her chest. Nick rolled his eyes.

Again at the incubation room Tate carefully picked up Amber from her crib with consent of one of the nurse. Amber was healthy enough to from day one, but with Corbin's bad condition, they kept her close.

In Tate's arms the sleeping fox rustled. Judy then placed the small bag of toys in the car seat as she went hold Amber. Tate placed her in Judy's arms. Again Amber rustled and then almost suddenly she woke up and began to sob.

Judy looked confused. "Oh carrots." Nick said as he set down the seat and the bag. "Give her to me."

Nick promptly took Amber from Judy and with in a few moments the fox stopped sobbing.

"What the- how?" Judy spoke. She had a mother's expirence worth of taking care of kits. And her infant sibling would usually prefer to held her then by Bonnie, Judy's mom. But Amber felt more comfortable with Nick.

Nick bent down to eye level with Judy. "Dumb bunny, sly fox."

"Shut up." Judy told him.

"Are you guys always like this?" Tate asked.

Nick shrugged. "Pretty much."

The three went to the rented car, strapped in Amber and started the engine.

"Take care her Nick, she means the world to me." Tate told him.

"I promise Tate, I'll take care of her." And with that Tate hugged Nick. After a few moments they said goodbye and Nick and Judy were on their way back to Zootopia.

"Well that was fun." Judy stated on their way back to Zootopia.

Nick shrugged. "Yeah, it was nice to meet Corbin for the first time."

"Yeah she was funny. And we collected this little fur ball " Judy said and turned to face Amber, who was whimpering while sucking on a bottle. Her eyes were shut tight as Judy tried to make a funny face at her.

"You know she's blind right now." Most kits didn't open their eyes until they were two weeks old.

Judy shrugged. "I know, I am just trying to have some fun."

The three of them finally made it back Zootopia. Judy set up a sleeping area for Amber in Nick's apartment, which consisted of a basket with a series of padding and blankets. Afterwards Judy set Amber in the basket with no trouble.

Nick began to make dinner as Judy prepared a formula of baby food. Nick's apartment was of mostly granite and dark gold decor. He had a flat screen tv placed in front of his futon couch. Next to Nick's couch was a basket of blankets which he normally used. The red fox had made an effort to kept his apartment as cold as possible, for comfort of course. But now that amber was in the house he turned up the temperature.

Nick made a bowl of macaroni and cheese that was spiced. The two ate then Judy fed Amber for the second time since they picked her up. The kit had warmed up to Judy relatively quickly and Nick appreciated Judy's help.

After feeding Amber Judy got her stuff and began to leave. "I'll see tomorrow Nick." She said.

"Judy wait!" She turned to face Nick. "C-Can you stay? I need help with Amber."

"Yeah, of course. Ill just sleep on the couch." Nick shook his head in disagreement.

"You can sleep in my room Carrots." Judy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nick I don't want to take up space."

"No, I insist."

"Whatever." Judy gave up rather quickly

The two settled down after Amber fell asleep. At about midnight Nick spoke. "I think I am gonna try to get some rest while she's asleep."

Judy smiled. "Yeah me too." She stood and faced the door to Nick's room. His room being down a small Hall way which held the bathroom as well.

"Go head, make yourself at home." Nick told her as he began fold his couch flat making it easier to sleep on.

Judy shrugged then walk into his room. _It's okay, your just gonna sleep in his room, he's not even here._ Judy took a deep breath as she entered his living space. His bed had blue sheets and a few pillows. It was unmade and some clothes laid on the floor, which a piece of apparel included a tie, Judy's most hated piece of Nick's accessories.

Judy was already dressed in comfortable clothes so she just lied on Nick bed. Laying over all three pillows Judy began to relax. But soon Nick walked in.

"I just need one of these." Nick said as he yanked out a pillow from underneath Judy. Annoyed, the rabbit gave him the iconic stink eye. Not caring Nick left the room.

Finally, after sometime Judy turned off the lights and settled in the bed. That's when the overwhelming scent of Nick hit her nose. His musky, manly, devilish scent. Yes, she dared to admit to herself that Judy Hopps was indeed attracted to the scent of Nick _Wilde._

The smell somewhat comforted the rabbit and Judy was sound asleep in no time.

A few hours later Judy woke upon hearing Amber cry. She stirred lightly before getting up. Judy walked down the hall before arriving in the living room where the young fox was.

Before she entered Judy heard Amber meek cry dampen. With light feet Judy poked her head into the living room to see Nick cradling her.

"Shhhh." Nick quietly calmed Amber.

Judy silently watched with a smile. Nick was more than cute, he was fantastic. He didn't know that Judy was watching him as he comforted Amber. Judy didn't see a present with Nick but a feature. Judy couldn't deny that she loved Nick, as Nick made her say often _Do I love you? Yes, yes I do._

Judy slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

In the morning Judy walked in the kitchen to see Nick warming up some breakfast burritos in the micro wave. On the counter was a warm bottled of formula for Amber, Judy took the liberty to feed the kit.

"You know." Nick started as Judy place Amber in her basket. "Maybe you should look into fostering that Cooper. It might be interesting, not like he could get away with anything with you and me around anyway."

Judy smiled. "Yeah maybe I should."

The three of them enjoyed a relaxing day, with Nick going grocery shopping and Judy looking after Amber. In Judy's spare time she looked into nearby foster classes and documentation. And she thought, _I am really going to take on Cooper?_

 **Very sorry for the long wait, I've been working like crazy and school is about to start I'll try to get the next chapter up much sooner than this one. Once again how did it go? Please review it means a lot.**

 **Anyway I did post a video on YouTube this last week and you should check it out and tell me how it is. Like seriously watch it iam pretty proud of it ;) here's my vid.**

watch?v=6KywEHxMk7I

 **Yes the one driving is me!**


End file.
